The field of the invention is generally that of office equipment of the type adapted to be placed on a desk for the purpose of facilitating the temporary segregation and storage of paper items, such as memos, bills, urgent letters, and the like, which require some action on the part of the recipient and which, after receipt, will usually be at least partially segregated and placed in such equipment so as to be available for use when a subsequent action or response thereto is to be effected by the recipient thereof. For example, in many offices a series of several vertically-spaced, stacked trays sometimes marked "Outgoing" and "Incoming" or sometimes marked "Bills" or "Urgent," or bearing other similar designations, may be employed for the purpose of temporarily storing segregated bills, leters, and other received paper items so that the recipient will be aware of where they can be found when he wants to respond thereto and also will know that the more urgent ones are in a correspondingly indicated portion of the storage unit. However, such prior art desk-top paper item organizers or collectors are not very efficient since once an item is placed therein and stacked upon another item, the item upon which is has been stacked cannot readily be seen and the old expression of "out of sight, out of mind" comes into play. In fact, it can be said that the last item placed in such a desk-top storage tray will be the only one which is acutally visible to a user of the desk, while the other paper items stacked lower down may be forgotten or ignored until such time as each paper item is individually removed from the stack thereof and is again individually examined. It is obvious that it would be extremely desirable to segregate, collect, and temporarily store multiple receive paper items in an order-of-importance category or priority, fashion, or manner and in a manner where all such temporarily stored paper items are virtually equally visible and equally accessible to a user of the device sitting at a desk upon which it is mounted. It is precisely for the purpose of providing an improved multiple-paper-item-holder having the advantages mentioned immediately above that the present invention has been developed, since it provides an equal visibility, equal access, multiple-paper-item-holder having the above-mentioned novel advantages, all of which flow from, and occur by reason of, the specific features of the invention pointed out hereinafter.